This invention relates to improvements in push-in easy opening closures, particularly, but not exclusively, pressure releasing vent closures, and to container members incorporating such closures.
In our application Ser. No. 839,213, we disclose several different closure arrangements as applied to can ends for containers for highly carbonated beverages. The problems of the prior art and the solutions provided by the invention described and claimed in this application are discussed in detail in the specification of our earlier application and the disclosure of this specification is hereby incorporated into the present application by cross-reference.
It is an object of this invention to provide several alternative closure arrangements.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved closure protective arrangement in a container member such as a can end together with a method of forming such protective arrangement and the closure.